Demi & Vinyl
by Veemon107
Summary: This is the story of a Vinyl Scratch and my OC/RP Demi-DJ. Vinyl has started living with Demi and Vinyl ends up falling for him. This story has only one chapte. And I'll update the story about twice a week with a new chapter. Hope you all enjoy.


_**Demi &amp; Vinyl**_

**_Chapter 1: "Roomates"_**

"Get out! I've had enough" This is Octavia. A famous bass player and Vinyl's roommate, or should I say...old roommate.

"Hey! Just chill Tavvy" This is Vinyl Scratch. A famous DJ and bass hunter. Octavia is upset because Vinyl refuses to start doing her fair share of work in the house.

"I've had enough of you Vinyl! Go find another place to live!" shouted Octavia. She then throws Vinyl's suitcase out the door.

"Why are you getting so upset?"

"You know why! Now get off my property!"

"Fine then. I'll find someplace better than this old dump!" Vinyl grabs her stuff and storms off down the sidewalk.

She rambles on to herself, "Who does she think she is? Kicking me out of the apartment...good luck paying the bill Tavvy." Without looking she bumps into a tall figure.

"Whoops. Sorry I wasn't paying attention." The figure didn't respond. She looked closely and noticed he had blue headphones on, which seemed to keep him from hearing her. She began to examine him. He wore a blue jacket with the sleeves torn off with a white T-shirt underneath that. Tattered jeans and blue converse. His eyes were blue and his hair was spiked up with trails of yellow and blue through it.

"Apparently he likes blue," She thought to herself. His arm is what intrigued her the most. The skin and muscle were not there, revealing a mechanical arm that seemed to continue up to the rest of the body. She picked up her stuff and continued down the sidewalk.

"Well that guy seemed to be too into his music to pay attention. He looked kinda cute...maybe I should go talk to him?" She couldn't get the thought of him out of her head, so she turned back around to go see if he was still there.

"Why am I going back? He's probably already gone." She turned the corner to see him still standing there. Vinyl walked up to him, sat down her bag, and faced him. He looked at her and took off his headphones.

He said, "Yo. Did ya need something?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime."

"Sure. I'm free right now if you wanna go do something."

"Really? Well. Sure. My name is Vinyl Scratch by the way."

"Good to meet ya. I'm Demi. Demi-DJ. So what did ya have in mind of doing?"

"Wanna go grab something to eat?"

"Sure. I haven't eaten since like...what... 3-hours ago." Vinyl picked up her bag and walked with Demi down the sidewalk.

Vinyl asked, "So where are we going?"

"To Olive Garden," Demi replied.

"Oh. That sounds crazy nice."

"I just have a taste for it right now." They go into Olive Garden and get seated. Vinyl sets down her bag and sits down in a chair.

Demi asks, "So. What's with the bag your carrying?"

Vinyl replies, "My old roommate kicked me out."

"I'm guessing that means you're looking for a place to stay."

'Yep."

"Well. You can stay at my place."

"Really?! I literally just met you and your offering me the option to live with you?!"

"I'm 21. I like dubstep, I'm a DJ. I love gaming. I'm part AI/android. I'm single. I have an android phone, but I had an IPhone before I got my android. I got my android because my IPhone broke."

"Why'd you say all that?"

"So you can know me better. Now it's like we knew each other for about a couple weeks."

"Clever. Well. I'll take you up on your offer."

"Ok, but before we head over there, let's eat?"

"Let's eat." They ate the food they ordered and left the building. They walked all the way to Demi's house talking about their favorite things, activities, songs, etc...

Demi says, "And that's how I nailed a girl at my old place over in LA."

"Impressive. Remind me to stay out of your kitchen for that exact reason." Demi walks up to the front door and unlocks it.

"Welcome home!" Demi and Vinyl walk inside.

"Dang! This is your place?"

"Yeah. I'm a DJ at a pretty big club. Maybe since you're DJ too I could put in a good word for you to my boss."

"Really? Oh my goodness. That's so kind of you!"

"It's nothing. Well your room is upstairs and to left. I'm going to hit hay myself."

"Ok. Thank you for everything Demi."

"No problem. Good night."

"Good night." Vinyl walks up the stairs and goes into her room.

She thinks to herself, "I know I just met him...but...I love him. I guess everything is gonna go well. I can't wait to wake up and see him in the morning." Vinyl undresses and goes to sleep. " Demi wakes up to hear the sound of sizzling from the kitchen.

"What's goin on down there?" he goes down stairs to see Vinyl wearing an apron in her underwear, cooking breakfast.

"Why are you not wearing any clothes?"

"I find it relaxing in the morning."

"Ok. So what made you want to make breakfast?" Vinyl knew she couldn't tell him that she had feelings for him, so she came up with something else.

"I just wanted to repay you foor everything you've done for me."

"Seeing you in your underwear was good enough."

"Now isn't that a way to flirt with a girl."

"I'm not flirting. I'm just saying you look good. Well. I gotta go. Some folks rented the place so I gotta DJ the music. The place is yours. Peace!" Demi grabs his jacket, puts on his shoes, and heads out the door.

Vinyl's phone starts ringing, so she picks up.

"Hello?"

"Vinyl? It's me Octavia."

"Yo whats up Tavvy?"

"I was just calling to say that I may have overreacted. You can come back to the house if you want."

"Well. I would love to, but...I found a place to stay and it's really nice here."

"It's ok. I hope nothing but good wishes for you dear Vinyl."

"Same to you." Vinyl hangs up and heads up stairs to put on clothes.

"I found a great place to live indeed."

-End of Chapter 1-


End file.
